The Molecular and Protein Core Laboratory will provide a centralized facility for development of molecular reagents and antibodies as required for the Projects within the PPG. Because the individual Projects within the overall application will require similar molecular and antibody reagents (e.g., tagged proteins over-expression clones, purified proteins, antibodies to regulatory proteins, etc.), and because the Molecular Core Laboratory has in hand all of the expertise and base vectors for construction of these reagents, it is prudent to central the molecular and antibody reagents into one central location. This strategy should provide an efficient use of personnel time within the Projects themselves, ridding the investigators of the burden of vector construction and verification and of initial antibody development and characterization. The Core will provide access to all equipment and materials necessary for molecular aspects of the Projects, technical assistance, instruction and consultation. The laboratory maintains a stock of all plasmids and vectors in a catalogued and orderly fashion. In addition, the laboratory also has stocks of human RNA that can be used for northern analysis as well as RT-PCR reactions. The human RNA stocks are prepared in collaboration with Dr. Scott Randell, the director of the new Cell Culture Core Laboratory.